halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6G Personal Defense Weapon System
Looking for the W/AV Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle? The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (M6G PDWS) is a United Nations Space Command ground firearm. Introduction The M6G Magnum is the dual wieldable successor of the M6D Pistol and the M6C Magnum seen, respectively, in Halo:Combat Evolved and Halo 2 and is to be introduced in Halo 3 as the standard UNSC sidearm. It is a good weapon on its own and is somewhat similar to the M6D from Halo: Combat Evolved, but with a less power per shot, a slower rate of fire, no scope, and slightly less range. The M6G has increased accuracy and per-hit damage as compared to the M6C Magnum, but it has a much slower rate of fire. Just like the M6D and the M6C Magnum, the M6G will kill any unshielded enemy in a single headshot. This weapon is seen in the custom games of the Halo 3 Beta. Summary The M6G Magnum is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It fires high explosive bullets (12.7x40mm, HE) from an 12 round magazine and has slightly less power than the M6D. It has a relatively fast rate of fire with great accuracy and range. It also does not have a scope. The M6G is the descendant of the earlier M6 models, combining the dual-wield aspect of the M6C, accuracy and per-shot damage between those two, and decent magazine capacity. Physical Description And Appearance The M6G Magnum is a semi-automatic UNSC handgun designed in an Uzi layout. It fires 12.7x40mm, High Explosive bullets and has an 12 round magazine which does not fit flush into the housing. The magazine is housed in the handle of the weapon as most semi-automatic handguns are. The M6G has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and it fires using the short recoil principle. The M6G must first be cocked before it can start firing. The slide, located on the top of the weapon, is used to chamber a round. From then on, the recoil forces the slide to move back and forth until the magazine is empty. Once the mag is empty, the slide locks back and the mag is dropped (using the mag drop button located on the handle). Once a new mag is placed in the housing, the slide catch, located above the handle, is pushed down and the slide launches forward chambering a round. The ejection port is located directly top of the gun. ".]] The M6G, having a rifled barrel, is similar to the M6D and somewhat similar to the M6C. The M6G has a chrome top with a laser dot sight (although it doesn't seem to be functional); the barrel seem to be longer than both M6 models. It also has a rather large trigger guard that encompasses the entire handle, helping to prevent dropping the gun. The safety is located directly above the handle an both sides, allowing ambidextrous usage. This weapon, like the M6C, is dual-wieldable. Changes From The M6D And M6C * Dual-wieldable (unlike the M6D) * No scope (M6D had a scope) * Increased damage per hit from the M6C Magnum, but less damage than the M6D * Increased accuracy from the M6C * Lower rate of fire (than both) * 5 shots to the head for kill (7 when dual-wielding) http://youtube.com/watch?v=uYUCP3Hq6Qo, meaning dual wielded M6Gs kill a fully shielded Spartan in the same time it takes a single wielded M6G to fire four shots. * Longer barrel (than both) * The M6G has a much slower rate of fire than the M6C Magnum did, but the higher damage per hit the M6G has makes up for this. The converse was true for the M6C Magnum, i.e. its very fast rate of fire made up for the lower power. Trivia *Like the M6D, the M6G has Asian calligraphy stamped on the barrel, but in this case, they are Korean hangul, not Japanese kanji. *This weapon has an additional melee attack but the same reload animation as the M6C. Notes All information regarding the functionality of the M6G is based on its performance as seen in custom games during the Halo 3 beta. Custom games were not intended to be accessed in the beta, and thus gameplay elements that could only be found in custom games did not reflect the then-current build of the game. Thus, any information regarding the M6G is subject to change upon the release of the finished game. Related Links *M6C Magnum *M6D *Covenant Carbine *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Sources *Halo 3.com *Halo 3 Easter Eggs *Bungie.net Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons